Evil Fantasies
by Da-Perverted-Smurf
Summary: The title truely and purely says it all, warning inside please do not read if you should not be reading Mrated stories. AI pairing and song Evil Fantasies by Judas Priest used. Great irony on the artist's name the story of Hellsing if you think on it.


Hello all, DPS here with my first ever story for posting. This is a short so you may get a feel for how I choose to write how I use different items in my stories. Warning this is rated m for over tones of the sexual nature. Please if you remotely feel a thing while you read this review and give me ideas or just tell me what you think of this. Who knows by what you say this could grow to something more.

As a side note I do not own Hellsing for if I did there would a true relationship between Master and Monster. Also when you see words in _italics_ this means this is song lyrics. You will understand as you read.

One last warning, if you should no tbe reading M-rated stories do not allow your eye to wander on this page but instead send it and your mouse to click the back button several times.

Integra sat in the throne of the Hellsing offices, smelling the scent of its leather as she slowly ate the dinner that Walter had brought to her. A rare steak made the air seem pungent with the scent of meat as it was. She lifted another bite to her mouth as the sounds of music drifted from the windows. Pip and his men were celebrating an arousing mission they had completed only hours before.

Some time passed and all that was left of the steak was some juice that a roll had missed on the plate. Alucard choose to make his appearance as the music floating in on the breeze shifted again, this time it had more guitar and the words where louder.

Integra turned and looked at him; it had been a difficult few days leading up to what she had dubbed her week of true hell with him around. No missions had needed his presence more than an hour or more. His hand reached out to smooth her hair or at least that is what Integra assumed. Instead he grabbed a hand full and pulled roughly. Immediately Alucard could smell her reaction to this treatment, his master, his perfect bride.

_We turn and face each other / my fingers pull your hair  
You wince and jerk my wrist off / I bite my lip and stare_

Alucard's fang appeared over his lip as he grinned and bowed to his master keeping contact with her eyes all the way down. She was impressed into the chair back with perfect posture. Alucard opened his mouth and spoke out to his master even though he could have easily said everything in her mind, "Pleasant slumber my master. I hope your dreams are everything you wish.

_Your stance at once defiant / I'm rigid to your pose  
You clench your teeth in anger / my loving swells and grows_

The last to disappear before a silver ashtray bounced off the wall was the monster's blood red hat. Integra listened to final words of the song drifting lightly to her ears before closing the window. For a reason she could not explain they stuck with her as she went to bed that night.

At last the monster felt the only true master he had ever had lay down in her pure white sheets and remove her glasses. While she tittered on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness he flitted into her mind. His deep voice whispered lines of the song that ran though the treads of Integra's mind.

_You give me evil fantasies  
I wanna get inside your mind  
Come on and live my fantasies  
Ill show you evil you can't hide  
_

He meant every word as he pulled her into one of his many nightly mind rampages. They one the only thoughts he cherished now as he sought to see them come to life when his master finally became the perfect no-life-queen.

_You're dragged into my vision / trapped, serving to my need_

Before the tendrils of the vampires mind could truly grasp her one clear thought came to the for-front of her brain.

_Maybe imagination / is where my dark side feeds_

Integra was incepted fully into Alucard's evil fantasy, his voice giving words to the actions he and she did in the dream like world where they were nowhere and everywhere at once.

They left the warmth of her bed for the chill of the beast's coffin, which caused a sound not of pleasure to leave the lips of his fair virgin goddess. Of course this only intensified his want and he growled and nipped at her chest, forgetting she was human and living and forgoing all his careful measures to not be to forceful on her body.

_  
You slide your nails down in me / I raise my structure high  
You pout, I snarl, you whimper / and wave compassion by  
_

Hours passed and Integra dreamed on in Alucard's mind, the scene shifting, the place moving, others coming and going, people she knew or didn't know, her by herself, her watching Alucard, every second there was a new pleasure or torture in her mind.

When Alucard left her mind near the dawn of the next day he appeared in Integra's room and bent over her. All of the blankets and sheets she had covered up with had long been kicked to the floor, her bed cloths were in disarry around her body, the mens night shrit open and her pants and knickers swept low toward her knees, even the pillows had been moved by her violent sleep.

When he was by her ear he sang the words of the song he had never finished

_"You give me evil fantasies  
I wanna get inside your mind  
Come on and live my fantasies  
Ill show you evil you cant hide"_

Her eye fluttered to open the dimness of near morning as her form lost its way to the shadows it truly called home, he sang once again in her mind.

_"Gonna take you, gotta get through  
Gonna make you, do what I want_  
_You're dragged into my vision / trapped, serving to my need"  
_

Integra woke up and her mind flashed on all of things that had happened in her dreams. She could remember the words Alucard had so lightly murmured in those intimate moments. He had spoke the her deepest desires and shown his deepest wants and forgotten needs.

Arranging her bed cloths and grapping her glasses she glanced at her alarm clock moments before it went off. Walter walked in as if on cue and heard what Integra said without meaning to.

"_Maybe imagination / is where my dark side feeds"_

Walter looked at his master and the state of the 'affairs' as to put it and put forth an odd question to his something like adoptive daughter. "Watching Star Wars before you sleep, milady?"

"No, have Alucard sent to my office in the next hour Walter." Integra got ready for her day with something buzzing in her head. She didn't want to say it to the vampire but it was in order. She had nothing if she had not her manners; Integra's father had always impressed that while they held a high title that was no means to be rude to those that did nothing to disserve it.

Sitting back her throne, Alucard appeared as he had the nigh before. Behind her so that she had to turn to face him. "You requested my presence, Miss Hellsing."

She stared at his face then said the two words she felt appropriate for what he had done to and for her last night. "Thank you, Alucard."

Alucard's grin spread and seem to split his features as he sunk into the ground of her office, "Trust me, my master, it was my very much pleasure too."

The end

I can see one thing growing from this but I will need to help of the people to do it. Review and tell me if it should grow and perhaps a guess at what it could grow into.

Also the song used was Judas Priest's (I felt the artist's name was just as meaning full as the story) Evil Fantasies. I do not own this any more than I own Hellsing.

Please do try to reveiw if you have the time and let use your words to gorw and florish...


End file.
